In electronic component mounting processes, a variety of works (or manufacturing processing) are performed on a circuit board through a process of carrying out coating or printing of a conductive paste or a solder paste on a work surface (hereinafter referred to as a board surface) of the circuit board, a process of mounting an electronic component on the board surface of the circuit board to which the conductive paste and the like have been coated or printed, a process of mechanically and electrically bonding the electronic component to the circuit board by thermocompression bonding and reflow, a process of dicing the circuit board into individual circuit boards when the circuit board is a multi-product board, and so on. In order to improve the electronic component mounting quality in these processes, a working height (processing height) management in performing works on the circuit board is important. An electronic component mounting apparatus disclosed in, for example, Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-299597 (Document 1) is known as one that achieves a highly accurate working height management.
According to the disclosure of Document 1, by measuring a displacement (displacement magnitude) from a mounting reference surface of the board surface on which an electronic component is to be mounted, performing approximation of the warp of the board surface by using the displacement, calculating a correction amount of the mounting height in mounting the electronic component on the board surface and correcting the mounting height on the basis of the correction amount, the mounting can be achieved by bringing the mounting surface of the electronic component in pressure contact with the board surface without excess and deficiency.